


Something too good to let go

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, I just love breakup to makeup stories, Meh. I don't care, Mutual Pining, is that weird?, untold hardships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: After an argument leads to a slap in the face, Finn faces the very real possibility that he met lose Rey for good. And he can't let that happen!





	Something too good to let go

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say this enough. I'm so sick of the FinnRey tag being cluttered with 'Reyno' crap. It's bullshit! So, I'm doing something about it.

Finn stands there completely silent. The left side of his face is throbbing in pain.

'What just happened?' He thinks to himself. 'What were we fighting about?' He is completely drawing a blank.

Standing still as a statue, he watches Rey's retreating backside as she practically runs to her car.

Not bothering to look around at the bystanders who witnessed what happened, (what could have been a slap. Finn's not too sure at this point.) He turns around and walks in the opposite direction.

'I'm confused. How did things get so out of control? What did I say? Why did she hit me? Come on! Think! Put the pieces back together! And figure out a way to make things right.'

 

 

Poe Dameron, Finn's best friend from their college days, sits cross legged on his sofa, watching Finn pacing back and forward through his apartment while he's explaining what happened just hours ago at the park.

"So, what's the problem?" Poe asks.

"She wants us to move in together." Finn says.

"That's only natural." Poe says.

"I don't want to." Finn says.

"That's only natural." Poe snickers. "Why not?"

"I just... I just feel like we're going a little too fast."

"How 'fast' is 'too fast', Finn?"

"Well, you know what it's like when two people have to share the same space. 'You never really know anyone until you have to live with them.'"

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"Yeah. Maz always was too smart for her age. And I, I hate it when my big sister is always right."

Resting his chin on his knuckles, he feels like he's being hypnotized since Finn is now apparently running suicides right in front of Poe.

"What if... What if she finds out something about me that she doesn't like? What if I do? What if we break up? What if we can't work out? What if..."

"Hold up! Hold up!" Poe says, getting to his feet. "Finn, you're making me dizzy. Slow down." Poe rests his hands on Finn's shoulders. 

"Sorry." Finn says.

"Why don't you come sit down?" Poe guides Finn over to a chair in front of his living room window. Finn takes a seat there and tenderly massages his left cheek.

Poe sits back down on the sofa, looking up at Finn.

"It still hurts?" Poe asks.

"Hell, yeah! It _still_ hurts!" Finn says. "I've been in fights before, but Rey has _always_ hit the hardest."

Poe gets back up and heads into the kitchen. 

Finn watches as he grabs an ice tray from the freezer and fills up the Ice pack he has sitting on the counter.

He walks back over to Finn, handing him the ice pack.

With a silent 'thanks', Finn takes it and places it on his face.

Poe sits back down again.

"Okay." Poe says. "Now, I need you to take a deep breath for me, Finn."

Finn does as he's requested. He inhales deeply.

"Hold it." Poe instructs.

Finn does.

After four seconds, Poe tells him to let it go. Which, he does.

He repeats the request and Finn does it again.

"Now, tell me what happened." Poe says. "Start at the beginning."

Finn nods his head. "It started late yesterday. Rey and I couldn't get together because of work. And I was so tired, I couldn't even see straight. So, as soon as I walked through my front door, Rey was there, waiting for me on the couch. I told her 'Sorry, Peanut. But, I'm about to fallout. Could we wait until tomorrow to do... whatever?' Since tomorrow was Saturday, I thought that it would be a better time than right then. Rey says, 'okay', like she was fine with it. 'Our usual place?' I said, 'Sure'. But thinking back, I didn't even notice the slight disappointment in her voice. So, I went to bed alone but woke up with her in my arms. I was so tired that I didn't even register that Rey was wearing a dress. And it wasn't until this morning that I realized that she actually planned to have dinner with me, seeing as all the food was placed in the refrigerator."

"Hmm." Poe says. "And...? Go on."

"Well..." Finn says. "We had to drive in separate cars, and we met up at the park. Our 'usual place'."

 

 

**_Hours Ago..._ **

_Finn and Rey (Now, dressed more casually) walk, hand in hand, through the grassy meadow of D'Qar Park._

_"So, how are you, Peanut?" Rey asks with that lovely smile on her face. "How was your week?"_

_"Busy." Finn answers._

_Rey giggles. "Same."_

_"Since it's the summer midterm, I had to prepare my students on what was covered in the exam. Y'know, I thought teaching Psychology in the summer would be a good idea for extra money, but you have to cramp so much stuff in such a short time. When this summer semester is over with, I am never doing this again. I thought it was challengingly enough just trying to cover so much material in four hours. I didn't realize that I was go to deal with an even greater challenge: Grading blue books!"_

_Rey sucks in air through her teeth. "OH!"_

_"Yeah. 'OH!' is right! There were so many badly written answers that I just wanted to run. Forget teaching summer school and head for the hills! And I'm not bragging when I say that I think I do a pretty good job teaching. But, this was a disaster! I knew I needed to get them graded and sent in to be recorded, but I just wanted to avoid them for as long as I could."_

_"But, you made it through, though." Rey reminds him in an innocent tone._

_"I did. But, that was rough." Finn makes a sour face and shakes his head, much to Rey's amusement. "So, how about you? Solo keeping you on your toes at the shop?"_

_"Yeah. It seems that while other businesses in the service industry are going under, thanks to online shopping, life as a mechanic is starting to grow a little dimmer."_

_Finn slows as he looks over at her with a slight frown. "Whadda you mean?"_

_"Well, things are being pushed to replace workers with machines. Machines working on machines. I think I've seen a movie like that once. But, anyway, Han says as long as he's in charge, there will always be people working on his customers vehicles."_

_"Good man." Finn smiles, nodding his head._

_"One of the best." Rey says. She playfully bumps his shoulder. "So are you."_

_Finn smiles never fades as he turns to his girlfriend, whose smiling just as brightly at him. He leans over, planting a loving kiss onto her lips. She moans as she cups the back of his head. Still beaming, even after the kiss ends._

_They continue on their walk in peaceful silence until Rey mentions something that Finn wasn't quite so ready to talk about... yet._

_"I've been... looking at some apartments."_

_"Uh-Oh!" Finn teases. "Karé and Jess starting to get on your nerves?"_

_"Only when they're ready for..." Rey does the bunny ears. "...Private time. But, aside from that, they're good. But, y'know, it's actually a good thing. Because it gives me an excuse to get out. See what's going on in town. I mean, between work and home, I really don't have much going on in my life. Other than you." Rey beams again when she mentions, "Which is what I wanted to discuss with you last night."_

_"Oh, yeah. Again, I'm sorry that I ruined dinner last night." Finn says._

_"It's okay. I know you were tired. But, Finn." Rey stops so that she can face her boyfriend. "Listen to me." She holds on to his forearms, squeezing them affectionally. "I've been thinking about making a change in my life. A serious one. One, I think that you and I are ready for."_

_Finn looks at her expectedly._

_"I love you, Babe. I've been in love with you for a long time and I think we should move in together."_

_Finn feels a lump in his throat. "I love you, too, baby."_

_Rey's smiles grows instantly and she pulls Finn in for another kiss._

_"So, Whadda you think?" Rey asks._

_Finn makes a face as he thinks on his chose of words. "I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough with me to wanna move in with me. And, I'm so happy that you want to take this to another level. But, Babe. I don't think I'm really ready for that."_

_Rey's smile fade almost as quickly as it grew. And Finn hates himself for removing her smile from her lips._

_"Why?" Rey sounds hurt when she asks this._

_"Well, in all the relationships that I've been in, you're the only one that means the most to me. And I do NOT, by any means, wanna ruin what we have. And moving in together makes a lot more than just living in the same space."_

_"Yeah. It means that we're official. That we're moving on with our lives. It means we're serious about our future. And, Finn. I'm VERY serious about wanting to be with you. Don't you feel the same?"_

_"I do. I do." Finn swears. "But, I don't want you to feel like this is something you have to do. Like, if we don't live together, that means we aren't seriously in love with each other. And we are! I just..." Finn takes a deep breath. "I just don't want you to feel like you've made a serious mistake by choosing to live with me."_

_Rey shakes her head, cupping Finn's face in the palms of her hands. "I'm not making a mistake. Finn, Baby, I love you! And I wanna be with you. There's no mistaking that. So, what is it? What are you so scared of?"_

_Finn frowns. "I'm not scared."_

_"So, why don't you wanna move in with me?"_

_"I already told you."_

_"What, you think I'm doing this because I'm supposed to? That this is something people just... do?!" Rey's voice raises slightly._

_"What I'm saying is that I don't want you to think that we weren't meant to be. I've known you since we were 7 years old, Rey. And seeing you love. Girl, you love hard."_

_"Well, yeah! I love hard, Finn! That's the only way to love someone!"_

_"Right. but, seeing as some of the guys you've dated, almost all of them have ended things pretty badly with you. I don't wanna see you like that again. And I definitely don't want to be just another of the ones that just didn't work out with you."_

_Rey lowers her hands from Finn's face. "So, you're saying there's something wrong with me."_

_"NO." Finn almost shouts. "I'm saying that..." Finn sighs heavily again. "I'm saying that some guys have left their mark. And there are times where I think you're reliving old flashbacks of the dickheads that you yourself have called 'My Baby'."_

_"Since when?!" Rey demands._

_"Since Ben!" Finn answer. But, as soon as Finn said his name, he closes his eyes, damning himself for saying it._

_Finn opens his eyes to see Rey storming off._

_"Rey!" Finn calls out as he runs up to catch up with her._

_'Nice going, idiot!' Finn thinks to himself. '"Ben" is the unspoken word. We don't talk about "Ben".'_

_"Rey, wait!" Finn grabs Rey's arm. Only for Rey to snatch it away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up."_

_"We talked about that, Finn!" Rey almost sobs. "You know what that bastard did to me!"_

_"I do. Rey, baby. I'm sorry."_

_Rey wipes her eyes and looks away. "So, that's it? We're not talking about this anymore? You don't wanna move in with me?"_

_"Not now." Finn says. "I'm not ready now."_

_"Well, I am." Rey says, starting to walk off again._

_"Rey, no! Wait."_

_Rey doesn't even look at him this time._

_"Have you thought about what would happen if we didn't work out? Huh? Have you ever consider that us being friends for so long, that things would change for the worse if we broke up?"_

_"Yeah. I have. But, while I been wondering about it, one thought kept sticking out in my mind." Rey finally stops and turns to Finn. "That you ARE different. That there are more good things that go on in our relationship that bad things. That being in love with my best friend was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. And when you love someone, FINN, you can't just be their friend. I thought you knew that, but apparently, I was wrong."_

_"I just don't wanna risk losing you." Finn admits, letting his shoulders slump._

_"Live is all about risks, Finn. Of all the worse case scenarios I came up with, you were worth the risk. You ARE worth the risk."_

_"How many times have you felt that way about 'them'?" He mutters._

_Rey turns around to face Finn again, stomping back over to him. "What?"_

_"I said, how many times have you felt that way about 'them'?"_

_"About who?" Rey questions. "Who's 'them'?"_

_"You know who I'm talking about."_

_"I said we don't talk about him." Rey says._

_"Yeah, but you used to. And you use to say some things pretty damn closely about Ben."_

_Rey, tears rolling down her cheek, revs back and slaps Finn across his face._

_Finn steps back in shock, looking up at the girl he loves, while cupping his cheek._

_And, without another word, Rey storms off, leaving Finn just standing there, wondering what just happened._

 

 

**IN THE PRESENT...**

****"Why would you say something like that?" Poe asks incredibly.

"I don't know!" Finn shouts. "Rey was basically breaking up with me. And I was so upset, that I wasn't even thinking."

"Finn, you know that girl loves you."

"I know. I do. It's just... Rey was really the best thing that could've ever happened to me. Of all the girls I've been with, she was always there for me. Always the one I could count on, no matter what."

"Has she said something like that to you?"

"Yeah. Almost all the time."

"And you can't see it, can you?" Poe asks.

"Can't see what?" Finn scowls.

"You mentioned that Rey may have said things like 'I love you' and 'I wanna be with you' to some other guys. But, haven't you said the same things to some of your past girlfriends?"

"I..." Finn stops, lost in thoughts. His expression sinks in realization. "I have. But, none of them could ever compare to Rey."

"What about Phasma?" Poe questions.

"Phasma?" Finn asks back. "What about her?" He spits.

"Didn't I hear you say that you thought her being tall and having a british accent was the sexiest thing ever?"

"Yeah, but that only lasted for so long. After taking her on two dates, I discovered this woman was a cold, calculating, quite possibly murdering beast of a woman."

"And... Sophia?"

"Sophia was a self-mythologizing narcissist. Her only concern was how things would play out in her favor."

"And... Emma?"

"Emma was a natural born stalker. Sheese! I mean, after a month of dating, she was making plans about us getting married and having 10 children. It took me literal months to avoid her crazy ass while I was getting my Masters. Finally managed to convince her folks to get her committed. The Shit I learned about her after the fact... Ooh! Is not worthy remembering."

"And... Rose?"

Finn frowns at the bad memories of Rose threatening to cut off his (...) if she even thought that Finn was thinking about Rey.

"We don't talk about Rose."

"There! You see? That's my point! So relationships don't work out. Some should never have happened. Some of them should been avoided at all costs. But, some of them... Not many! Some of them are worth having." Poe leans forwards towards Finn. "Would you see that Being in a relationship with Rey is worth having."

"I would." Finn says without a moment's hesitation. "I would."

"So, don't you think that she's had her fair share of dating a bunch of losers? Losers, that she wouldn't wish upon anyone, not even her worse enemy? How long have you two known each other again?"

"Since we were 7." Finn answers. 

"So, for 19 years, you were the constant guy in her life, just like she was the constant girl in yours."

"Yeah. That's right." Finn nods his head.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost two years."

"So, imagine how she felt when she could picture the two of you living under the same roof. The one guy who's been there for so long. The one guy that when compared to the others in her past, must seem like a god among men. Imagine how she must've felt when she made that decision to talk to you about it. Hoping that she would get the same answer that she had."

Finn presses his lips together in thought and nods his head. 'She must feel so betrayed right now.' Finn closes his eyes. 'She probably thinks that I don't love her as much as she does me. I can't let her think that! I can't let her go on, thinking that the last two years weren't real! They were REAL!'

"I gotta get her back." Finn mutters. "I gotta my peanut back."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Poe asks.

"Right." As Finn's about to leave, he gives Poe a smug look. "When did you get so good at this, Dameron?"

"I've had my share of practice." Poe answers with a smile.

"In the form of Jaina Solo?" Finn lifts his eyebrow.

"Finn... Okay, you know what? Get outta here! Go get your girl back!"

Finn chuckles to himself as he heads out the door. 

 

 

Finn sits restlessly on his bed. He's called and text Rey somewhere north of 30 times, and she still hasn't responded back.

He picks up the phone, looking at the screen. Scared that he might've missed her. He hasn't. So, he tries calling her again.

"Come on, Baby. Pick up, please!" Finn pleads.

Still, there's no answer. And after a few minutes, there's still no response.

Knowing full well that he won't be getting any sleep tonight, Finn decides to send her one more text. One that really shows her just how sorry he is and just how much he loves her and needs her back.

_[Text to: Bae 12:49 A.m.] Rey. I know that I'm probably the last guy you ever wanna see, much less speak to again. But, Rey. Please believe me when I say that I love U with all of my heart and that upsetting you was never something I meant to do. I've been trying to come up with a way to let you know that I'm truly sorry. And that I'm ready to talk. To really talk about whatever you want. About moving in together. Where we are in our relationship. Anything. Just... If you're willing to meet my where we had our first date, then I promise you that you won't regret it. I love you, Rey. I just hope you know that. Well, I guess that's it. Good night. Sweet dreams._

Finn hits 'Send' and waits, just to make sure it went through. When it says 'sent', he lays his phone down on his nightstand and rolls over into bed. Just as he thought, he was up for a long time. Consciously hoping to hear his phone ring or chime.

 

 

The next morning, Finn opens his eyes to see sunlight peaking through his window. Guess he did get some sleep after all. He looks over at the clock.

The display reads (8:03 A.M.)

Not even daring to look at his phone, Finn gets out of bed and gets ready for the day.

 

 

When he steps out of the bathroom, now wearing a suit, he picks up his phone and notices a little great light flashes above his screen. Meaning, that he has a text message waiting to be answered.

As excited as he is, he's also aware that it may not be Rey's text to him. Or rather, someone else. He's hoping that it's someone else because if Rey responded anything to him, there's a really good chance that she's sent him a 'break up' text.

Not wanting to see it, but too anxious to ignore it, Finn swipes his screen, lighting it up. He braces himself for whatever he may find there.

The Displayed name reads: Bae.

So, Rey did text him back, after all.

Trying his damnest not to look at the words she typed out to him, he simply presses the touch screen, bringing her text message up to cover the screen.

Heart beating fast, he slowly looks down to see what she said.

_[Text to: Finn 8:02 A.M.] What time?_

Finn could shout! He's so happy that she's text back, one. And two, she DOES want to meet up with him.

He texts back.

_[Text to: Bae 8:42 A.M.] Does 1:30 sound good?_

He hits send.

Not even a minute later, his phone chimes.

He checks it.

_[_ _Text to: Finn 8:42 A.M.] Sounds good. See you then._

He smiles as he texts back: _Can't wait._

Finn then grabs his blazer and heads out the door.

 

 

After coming home from hanging out with his Sister and her family, Finn gets to work. He orders Flowers, places an order for pickup at his and Rey's favorite Restaurant. He swings around to a local 'wine and spirits' place to pick up some red wine. He goes to a supercenter to buy Rey some romantic hallmark cards. He picks up a blanket from his place and he heads over to the spot where he and Rey had their first date... And their first kiss.

 

 

At 1:15 P.M., Rey pulls up in a parking lot.

Sensing (Hoping) that she would arrive early, (She was always an early bird) Finn goes out to meet her.

Rey opens her door, and Finn is just floored by what he says.

She's wearing a strapless teal dress, with black eye shadow, light pink lipstick, her nails done and she's wearing her favorite Emerald stone earrings. She's got on high heel light blue pumps and wearing _Parfait Rêve,_ Finn's favorite perfume. Her hair is up in a single bun (And not in her trademark three buns) and she's wearing a necklace that Finn bought her for her birthday.

 

 

Finn steps up to her door, offering her a hand. "Madam."

Rey looks at him with a frown. "What do you want, Finn?"

Finn drops his hand. "Wow." He says. "Really?"

"Yes, Really." Rey says. "What do you want?"

"Rey, I just..." Finn gives her the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that, Finn. That's not gonna work right now."

"I..." Finn lets his shoulders slump. "I wanted to say that I was sorry. Things got really heated yesterday when we last spoke and I went too far when I mentioned... The Thing I mentioned."

"Hmm-Mmm."

"And, I... I just really wanna make things between us again."

"How?" Rey asks.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Finn once again holds out his hand.

Rey looks down at it, and when a reluctant shrugging of her shoulders, she takes it.

Finn helps her out of the car, closing the door back.

Rey eyes him cautiously as he hands her a blindfold.

"What's that for?"

"Trust me."

"With what?"

"Yesterday, you said that life is all about risks. And that you saw that no matter what the outcome, you said that you thought I was worth it."

"Did I? I don't remember saying that _at all_ , Finn."

"Okay. I deserve that." Finn holds his hands up in surrender. "But, if you were willing to take that step with me. Wanting to move in with me. That means you trust me. So, maybe you'd be willing to do so now. Trust me. I'm asking you to trust me."

Rey takes the blindfold and covers her eyes with it.

Finn reaches out and takes her hand and she, once again, reluctantly allows him to.

 

 

Walking over an uneven surface, Rey can hear the sounds of what kind be the water crashing on a beach. The smell of the ocean in the air. The sounds of seagulls singing and the warm sun on her skin.

"Okay. We're here." Finn says. "Ma'am, you may take off your blindfold."

Rey presses her lips together as she removes her blindfold.

She opens her eyes to see that Finn has prepare a picnic with all of her favorite things:

Easter Lilies wrapped as a bouquet, some small envelops with heart shaped stickers used as keep them closed, And a feast was carefully laid out in glass containers:

Sautéed Potatoes, Shrimp Scampi, Cajun Gumbo, Freshly baked Biscuits, Garden salads, red and white wines, and a lovely strawberry cake with strawberries surrounding the words 'I love U!' spelled out on top and white frosting covering the outside of the cake.

Rey sniffles, covering her mouth. Her cheeks glow a light shade of pink. And her eyes are filled with tears. 'Happy tears.' Finn hopes. She looks around, noticing that they are completely alone.

"Well, what do you think?" Finn asks.

"Why did you do this?" Rey asks, evidence of a small smile upon her lips.

"Because I love you. And I need you. And, because the last 22 hours without so much as a text from you has been rough."

Rey snickers.

Finn reaches out for Rey's hands.

Rey looks him in the eye, noticing that he's giving her those same puppy dog eyes from before. She shakes her head slightly and takes him by both hands.

"Rey... I realize now that I was honestly afraid of losing you. You're best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm reminded of that every single day. And the thought of never getting to see you smile, of not feeling you in my arms, or your lips on my lips, was just something that I didn't want to come true. And it also did. Rey, I know that you probably think that the last two years met nothing to me. But, you couldn't be more wrong. It means everything. YOU meet everything to me. You're Perfect. You're everything I want. Everything that we ever talked about, we'll get to them in time. All I ask is that you be patient with me."

"Finn..."

"Rey, hold on. Please, just let me finish." Finn pleads. "I'm really ready for us to take the next step. But, I just wasn't ready to hear that you were looking into apartments. That kind of took me by surprise."

"Yeah. I could tell. But, Finn..."

"Rey, I..."

Rey forcefully covers Finn's mouth.

"Will you shut up... So I can kiss you?" 

Finn's pupils are blown out by this news. He then rapidly nods his head.

Rey moves her hand and places a kiss on Finn's lips that was so deeply full of love, Finn fears that he just might drunk.

Rey ends the kiss, looking him in the eye. Rey cups Finn's left cheek.

"The way I reacted... I'm sorry I slapped you. I have to remember not to let my emotions get the better of me. It's just that, Finn... You've shown me nothing but Unconditional love, that I was ready to make you mine. And you only have yourself to blame. You had me living on cloud 9 for so long, it made me a little crazy. Shopping around for apartments was just the start. There are still so many things that I want with you. And I want _from_ you." 

"What kind of things?" Finn asks excitedly.

Rey looks over at the food and than back into her man's eyes.

"Why don't we talk over dinner?" Rey's eyes never leaves Finn's. Not even when _she's_ the one bringing _him_ over to the food.

 

 

They enjoy their food, while talking about all of the things they want to do in the near future. They feed each other strawberries, and drink wine from the other's glass.

 

 

Later on that evening, long after eating, they walk along the side of the beach, where the water meets the sand. Rey holds her heels in one hand, while holding Finn's hand in her other.

The sound of the waves crashing makes it hard to hear what's being said between them, but whatever it is, it causes them both to smile and share a kiss.

Holding each other, they watch as the sun sets on their perfect 'Makeup' Date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
